


Amusing Moment

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [10]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Jon, Aither, and Alec tease each other





	Amusing Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”
> 
> After Alec & Jon move to London, before James enters the picture once more

Jon’s POV

“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it,” he grumbles as he finishes his current project, a new trigger mechanism for the katars when he spots his best friend out of the corner of his eye.

Laughing, Aither settles against the wall, watching him, “Why would I think about it? I know if I behave I get a lovely new toy.”

“Cause you like to cause mischief,” he replies with a snicker. “And this room is pure mischief for someone like you.”

“Brother dearest,” she singsongs, “whatever do you mean?”

Snorting, he encases the upgraded katar and hands it over, motioning to the practice dummy on the far end.

She slips the casing back on, heading to the dummy to give it a test.

He’s working on improving the smoothness of her katar’s triggers. The goal is to make it silent rather than having the soft click that comes with the release of the blades.

Tipping his head to the side, he listens carefully as she triggers the katar. There is a soft swoosh as the blade slips free. It’s quieter than it had been, not as quiet as he wants.

“Hand it over, I think I can make it quieter still,” he remarks, palm up and curling his fingers a bit.

Laughing, she tucks the blade back in to the sheath, unfastening it as she walks back over to him. “Here you go. There is a slight catch in the right corner.”

He nods, “Okay.” He’ll figure out why here shortly. He’s been working on refining them for a while. Considering how long she’s been using her current set, he’s moderately certain she won’t mind waiting for him.

“Are you two plotting world domination?” Alec asks as he comes down the steps.

“Us, dominate the world, no thanks. Power behind the throne is so much better,” Aither replies with a grin.

“What she said,” he remarks distractedly as he takes the katar apart again.

Laughing softly, his soulmate states, “Lunch is done.”

Rolling his shoulders, he sets the parts down, “Oh all right, let’s go eat.”

This time it’s Aither who laughs.

He loves his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
